1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing the same and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1990-1,914 (H02-1, 914) describes one example of the conventional semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1990-1,914 is an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate in which a silicon layer is formed on a silicon substrate to be a support substrate via an insulating layer. The conventional semiconductor chip can be obtained in such a way as to form a predetermined circuit on the semiconductor substrate with such constitution, followed by dicing the semiconductor substrate.